


The Derdriu Affair

by mechanistmacha (SaturnJay)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Claude von Riegan, Claude gets fucked by the Blue Lions and loves every minute of it, Consensual Sex, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, No editing either sorry, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnJay/pseuds/mechanistmacha
Summary: Claude is so grateful to the Blue Lions for coming to his rescue at Derdriu and driving out the Empire that he offers himself to them as a reward. Seven out of eight of them are all for it!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Claude von Riegan, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan, Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Mercedes von Martritz & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	The Derdriu Affair

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from 3houseskinkmeme! Mostly just smut with some feelings (I hope the feelings are okay!)
> 
> For fic updates and (sometimes) art, you can follow me @Mechanist_Macha

A feast at Derdriu is what Claude prepared for the Kingdom Army. His clever schemes were nothing without the courageous knights who backed them up, and they had come to his aid, to drive the Empire from the Alliance Capital at last. Seeing that blue banner coming down the militant streets was a wave of relief, of  _ victory _ for Claude von Riegan, and he intended to repay not just their King, but all of those brave, brave souls.

He let the thousands of them feast on his food, at his table, laughing and merry and alive. Yes, they would mourn for those they lost, but tonight was for the celebration of the living.

Of course, the Blue Lions and their Professor ate near him. Dimitri, in particular, seemed so solemn, even while Sylvain drank freely and offered wine to everyone else, lifting their moods with spirits.

“Everything okay?” Claude asked, leaning over just a touch and helping himself to a generous portion of Dimitri’s body, unclad by armor, his gaze full of the lion of a man. “You look like a kitten with no yarn.”

Dimitri blinked up at him grimly; Claude hadn’t known he’d lost an eye before today, had only received word that he was alive, that Cornelia had not executed him as she claimed, that now she was the dead one and Dimitri was alive and oh so  _ handsome. _ Claude would have to get him more wine. That would loosen up this stiff little prince (although he was anything but little).

“It seems… in poor taste to feast when so many are gone,” Dimitri sighed, poking at his plate, the fork making forlorn scraping sounds.

Claude gave him a mock scowl. “Come on, Your Princeliness, you’re not going to get moody on us, are you?” He adored the way Dimitri blushed. “Look, I understand. But morale is important, and tonight… tonight, at least, you’ve earned the right to celebrate.”

“I hate to say he’s right,” Sylvain nudged Dimitri, and it was obvious he didn’t hate to say it at all.

“You can mourn the dead,” Felix warned across the table from them both. “But don’t you  _ dare  _ start talking to them again.” Both he and Sylvain were cups deep in wine for very different reasons, and Claude was thrilled for it. In fact, Felix seemed even more tipsy than Sylvain, a welcome sight. After a battle like that was the only time Felix ever let loose. Likely he was not only celebrating the victory of their armies, but his personal victories against worthy opponents as well.

Dedue glowered at Felix, but Dimitri sighed. “He is right, Dedue. Please, there’s no reason to be combative. I will make an effort to relax.”

“Here,” Ashe said brightly, cheeks flushed and pink as he beamed, passing over a bottle of wine clumsily to his King.

Dimitri smiled and poured himself a glass and then, after some urging from Mercedes and Annette, some for Dedue as well. “Come now, you have earned it!” Dimitri smiled as the man began to protest. “You have worked as hard as any of us!”

“If not more so,” Ingrid allowed a tiny smile. She had been trying so hard to get along with Dedue, and sometimes she tried a little too hard, but it was welcome. He finally relented.

Claude was experienced with poisons, and he had known to be a more chaotic influence, but he would never poison his friends. It honored him that they trusted him to pour their wine; he’d never break that trust, so willingly given. Besides, he doubted he would even need to. What he was going to offer them tonight might require some lowered inhibitions, hence the wine, but not  _ drugging. _ But still, he worried they’d accuse him of it anyway if his proposal went over badly.

Honestly, just looking at all these delectable bodies before him, he felt his cock twitch under his elaborate Almyran sash. The Blue Lions really just were too much, it was unfair.

They’d eaten and drunken their fill, and now they sat around talking. It was a pleasant buzz; even Felix was more agreeable, more talkative with wine. Many of the other soldiers had gone to bed and left their generals to chat, and Claude couldn’t be more pleased with such an outcome. Even Hilda had tucked in, and now it was just Claude and the Blue Lions.

“I can’t thank you all enough,” he said suddenly, breaking the intimate silence between them all to lean forward, resting his scruffy chin on the leather of his gloves. “Coming to our rescue like that? Heroes, each of you.” Flattery, yes, but well-deserved flattery. After all, he’d be well and truly dead if he’d miscalculated and they hadn’t come. He was more than grateful, and he was going to give them more than gratitude.

“I am sure you would have done the same for us,” Dimitri waved his thanks away, but Claude watched his hand move a little clumsily. Claude was the only sober one at the table. Fine by him. He wanted to remember, and to  _ feel  _ every bit of what he hoped would happen. Surely, out of the eight of them, one of the Lions would pounce at his offer.

“Sure,” Claude admitted freely, and he meant that too. “But what you did today requires more immediate thanks, and I plan to deliver.”

“Was the food not the reward?” Ingrid asked, well and truly puzzled. That woman only ever had one thing on her mind.

“Part of it,” he nodded, smiling slowly, curling his lips in that mischievous way of his. “The other part is me.”

The rest of them just gave him confused sort of looks, blinking innocently, all except for Sylvain, whose alcohol tolerance was quite high, and never looked past an opportunity for innuendo. He stood up so abruptly that his beautiful cotton shirt snagged a button on the table’s rim and popped off, revealing that silky white chest and hint of red fur beneath.

“Claude von Riegan, you had better be serious right now,” Sylvain hissed, grinning, his eyes so wide and hopeful.

“I am,” he promised, laughing lightly. “I might have known you’d be the first to jump at that chance.” Oh, Claude had been  _ longing  _ for Sylvain since he met him in school. But there had never been time back then, and Sylvain was only ten times more handsome now. “I’m serious for  _ all  _ of you.”

Felix was the next to speak. “Obviously if Sylvain’s that interested, you must mean your body,” he said, flat but not rude for once. In fact, the wine seemed to have loosened him up so much that he didn’t mind showing some interest. He looked Claude up and down, even though half his body was hidden by the table. “Sure, I’ll give it a go.”

That was a pleasant surprise to Claude. He’d never noticed Felix so much as hint at curiosity about anyone but Dimitri and Sylvain in that way. He smiled for him, his heart pounding wildly with excitement. If nothing else tonight, he’d have Sylvain and Felix.

“W-wait!” Dimitri cried, suddenly very alarmed. His cheeks were red from the wine, but now his whole face was too. “You don’t… you don’t seriously mean to say that you are suggesting  _ intimacy  _ do you?” he asked, his one eye wide. “With all of us?  _ All  _ of us?”

“Serious as the grave, Dima,” Claude chuckled, reached to his right where the King of Faerghus sat and tapped his nose sweetly. “Wouldn’t be my first time getting this much attention. You game?”

Dimitri’s mouth worked furiously as he tried to find an acceptable answer to that question, but Claude saw that eye rove over Claude’s chest, betraying the truth. He  _ was  _ interested. “I-I… I couldn’t… I simply--”

“Oh come on,” Claude laughed, good-humored. Dimitri was just so adorable. “You could and are being explicit permission to!”

Mercedes, whom they all knew was a sweet little devil in disguise, beamed at Claude. “May Annie and I join? We have some new things we’d like to try.”

Claude shivered at that--shivered so damned  _ good.  _ “The more the merrier,” he smirked, eyes sparkling.

“I’ll pass,” Ingrid said dryly, narrowing her eyes at Claude as though this was all some sort of elaborate trap. But if Dimitri agreed to go, she’d at least have to go bear witness to this depraved act. She didn’t trust Claude even more than she didn’t trust Dedue.

“Suit yourself,” Claude nodded. He had suspected she wouldn’t be interested. A shame, he thought she might give him a nice rough ride. And there was nothing he liked more than to have a strong, attractive woman fucking him without mercy. Claude rarely topped when it came to women, and he knew for a fact that when Mercedes and Annette meant they had ‘things to try,’ they had brought some toys that would suit him nicely.

He stood up. “Well, I’ll be heading to my chambers. In half an hour or so, if I receive any visitors, well…” He winked. “I’d be happy to entertain them.”

Dimitri absolutely  _ balked.  _ But Claude knew he was too eager not to come.

  
  
  
  
  


Unsurprisingly, it was Sylvain who showed up first, only twenty minutes later instead of waiting the full half hour Claude requested. He was dragging Felix in tow.

Claude let them in. His chambers were small for the leader of the Alliance, but just as luxurious as the King’s back in Faerghus. “What a pleasant surprise,” he chuckled, widening his door to let the both of them in. “Please, make yourselves comfortable.” What a treat he was in for tonight. He’d be satisfied even if they were the only two to show up.

Sylvain grinned so wide his mouth might have fallen off his face. “Claude, you absolute  _ scoundrel,”  _ he murmured, taking in Claude’s new clothes with wandering eyes. He’d changed to be more comfortable of course, well aware that he likely wouldn’t be clothed for long. It was a traditional outfit of leisure in Almyra, with an open chest and cotton breeches held up by a colorful cloth belt. “Goddess, you look delicious.”

“You’re welcome to take a bite,” Claude teased right back, happy to get started. He’d offer them refreshments and tea if they wanted, but he was also more than happy to skip that part entirely.

To his surprise, while focused on Sylvain, he felt Felix’s hands, small but strong and practiced, slide over his hips from behind. He closed in, inhaling deeply of Claude’s hair. No matter what cologne he wore, he had always noticed Claude smelled like spice, like saffron and turmeric. It was heavenly to Felix, who detested sweet, sugary smells.

“Eager?” Claude smiled, looking over his shoulder at the swordsman, about the same height as him when Claude didn’t wear his heeled boots.

Felix didn’t flush, but he frowned, pulling away slightly. “Something wrong with that?” Claude  _ loved  _ his attitude. With wine, he was certainly more willing to admit to some things, and that made it all the better.

“Not a thing,” he retorted and reached back, pulling Felix closer so he could feel the heat of the man’s chest against him. “You too?” he winked playfully at Sylvain, who was all too enthused to come forward, rub flat hands over Claude’s bare chest. Amidst all the war planning and battles, it had been too long since Claude had the chance to feel two men take their pleasure with him.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Sylvain had no trouble confessing, burying his nose in Claude’s aromatic hair. “I will fight a thousand more battles if  _ you’re  _ the prize,” he promised, and he was probably being honest, knowing him.

Claude had to steady his breathing, feeling their bodies trap him between. A rock and a hard place, Claude thought to himself as he rolled his hips and felt that Sylvain and Felix were already aroused. They must have been fooling around, fluffing each other up before they got here. How courteous, considering he’d be hopefully entertaining many more tonight.

He wrapped one arm over Sylvain’s shoulders, drawing him down to kiss, and his other arm went over his head, grabbing a fistful of Felix’s dark hair as the swordsman bit down on the sensitive shell of his ear. Claude was already moaning into Sylvain’s mouth, sucking a bit at his tongue; sugar and spice indeed, with Sylvain kissing so hot and heavy, petting his chest, and Felix biting and sucking so hard that twinges of pain shot through him. The contract of stimulation was incredible. He was sure that if they did nothing else, he could come just like this.

There came an eager knock at the door and Claude broke his kiss to respond, laying his head breathlessly against Felix’s shoulder behind him, whining as the man’s teeth dug into his vulnerable throat. “C-come in!”

His heart moved rapidfire against his ribs when he saw them; Mercedes beaming as she moved inside, wearing absolutely  _ sinful  _ nightclothes--more lace than fabric, Claude was certain. For a Sister of the Cloth, he was both surprised and immediately accepting. It made sense. Annette followed, giggling as she held up two large phalluses, attached to straps that were no doubt meant for them. Ashe came in last, eyes wide with such shame and lust that it was rather adorable.

“Hmph,” Felix hissed in Claude’s ear, pulling back just a little. Claude liked that, liked the jealous,  _ possessive  _ tone in his voice.

“My, my!” Mercedes laughed, so sweet, like a bell. “Starting without us? Claude von Riegan, shame on you!”

“Just a little kissing, dear Mercedes, nothing more,” he promised, still absolutely breathless as he felt Sylvain and Felix part from either side of him. They didn’t pull away completely--in fact, he felt Felix’s hand sneak around his waist to mess with the clasp of his belt while Sylvain just slipped a thumb under his waistband impatiently. They just wanted a chance for their fellow Lions to see their shared prize. But Claude had taken care of that, no problem. He may not have drugged his friends, but he  _ had  _ drugged himself, a rather effective pill that would have him going and going all night. He wanted to satisfy them all, that  _ was  _ the point. “And pray tell, what are  _ those?”  _ he smiled, pretending not to know.

“Oh, Mercy found them!” Annette gushed excitedly, rolling up on the balls of her feet like she always did. So endearing. “She’s always finding the best stuff! We’ve been using them for a while now, but look at this!” She traced a symbol in the air and in her hand, the metallic object suddenly began to buzz, to hum with energy. “They can be infused with magic!”

Claude’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. He’d never seen  _ that  _ before. “Oh gods of fate…” he whispered, licking his suddenly very dry lips. He just had to pray every damned night that the Blue Lions would visit him in his room again and again. The thought of those things inside him, vibrating, wielded by beautiful Mercedes and adorable Annette was almost too much to bear.

“She’s pretty inventive, isn’t she?” Sylvain chuckled in Claude’s ear, brushing his questing hand over Claude’s half-hard cock. He flinched and moaned--how could he not. “She’s tried it on us too. It’s great. You’re going to love it.”

Even Felix nodded in agreement. Annette liked to try  _ all  _ of her deviant interests out on Felix.

“Let’s try it now!” Annette beamed, rushing forward. It seemed she just wanted to skip the foreplay and go right to fucking him. Claude didn’t mind that at all, but Felix, of all people, stopped her.

“Whoa, hey,” he frowned, hand still on Claude’s belt. “That thing’s great, but you have to be careful, remember? It’ll fucking tear him apart.”

“He’s right, Annie,” Mercedes smiled, coming forward and setting her own toy on the bed. “Remember that men don’t open up quite like we do,” she laughed, all bright sunshine, even though Ashe turned red as a burn. “Seemed like Felix and Sylvain wanted to do that bit,” she said, covering her smile with a pretty hand. Claude found his eyes wandering over her ample breasts and she didn’t seem to mind at all.

Sylvain nodded. “Leave it to us,” he said, swelling with pride. Claude supposed, if Sylvain had a right to be proud about any skill of his, it was this. Before he knew it, Sylvain had pulled him to his bed, sitting back and letting Claude brace himself on his chest and shoulders while Felix rid him of the belt entirely. His breeches fell around his knees, exposing him to the cool of the air and Claude shivered, caught between the two men as he moaned, one of Sylvain’s hands gently caressing his inner thighs as Felix reached his hand around, letting Claude suck enthusiastically on his fingers.

Five pairs of eyes were glued on Claude as he closed his eyes, wrapping a skillful tongue over Felix’s intrusion, licking noisily to make them wet. Proper lubricant was far more preferable, and he had it in abundance, but he didn’t mind just this for opening him up. And just… just knowing that he was being watched was  _ wonderful.  _ Claude was a man wholly confident in his abilities and his beauty. He adored being watched.

Sylvain suckled on Claude’s throat for a minute, enjoying the tender flesh before he grinned up at Ashe. Annette and Mercedes were rather… focused on each other, it seemed, Annette having pushed her wife up against a wall and caressing her breasts to make her moan. (Honestly, they both loved fucking men, but the foreplay was for them. They  _ were  _ married for a reason, after all.) But poor Ashe stood all alone, clenching and unclenching his fists, standing by the door with huge green eyes.

Sylvain beckoned him close, Claude rather focused on Felix at the moment. Nervous, but still tipsy enough to comply, Ashe stumbled forward, trying badly to hide the growing bulge in his own breeches. Sylvain didn’t mock him. Just smiled and curled his free hand behind Ashe’s head which Claude braced on him, dragging the nervous archer down to kiss. He whispered things in Ashe’s ear that no one else cared to make out, and soon Claude, still wetting Felix’s fingers, gasped and choked at the sudden feeling of a warm, wet mouth between his legs.

Sylvain knew Ashe loved nothing more than getting on his knees for someone. They’d known each other for a while after all, and Ashe had confessed that fantasy quite a long time ago. For Dedue, specifically, Ashe had such an obvious crush on that guy for years. But he was happy to practice for anyone he trusted. Claude was one of those people.

Stimulated, Claude bucked a little into that heat, hissing suddenly as he felt Felix’s hand--removed from his mouth--suddenly pressing against that tight muscle between his legs. Claude shook, eyes rolling backwards as Ashe took him a bit deeper, seeming to coordinate his timing with the way Felix pressed two forceful fingers into his body.  _ Fuck,  _ this was better than Claude could ever have imagined, and they were just getting started. With Ashe sucking him, Felix scissoring, stretching him open, and Sylvain sucking dark rings against his throat and chest, his mind was a pleasant bath of sensation.

Felix thrust a third finger into him before he was really ready and Claude cried out as he curled the digits inside him, squirming a bit as Felix mercilessly sought out that spot that would make him sing. Claude didn’t mind force at all--he rather liked it rough.

Sylvain worried though. “Fe…”

Claude shook his head. “It’s all right, Sylvain,” he said slowly, trying to pick syllables with care since he was gradually losing his ability to speak. Who knew sweet little Ashe had such an obscenely talented tongue? “I want what you want, all of you. This is… meant to be a  _ gift  _ after all.”

“You heard him,” Felix smirked over Claude’s head and shoved deeper, drawing forth a ragged gasp from the generous Duke Riegan. He was being so wonderfully stretched, he couldn’t wait to take them all. Felix’s other hand crawled over his side, up to his chest, squeezing the dark nipples one by one, rubbing until he was overstimulated and trembling in their arms. Sylvain took Claude’s hair and dragged him down to kiss properly again, swallowing those cries and massaging his tongue with his own. The noisy sucking of their kiss forced out a little moan from Ashe on the floor below, and Claude’s hips stuttered in Felix’s grip again at the sensation of Ashe’s vibrating throat.

All at once, the pressure of Felix’s fingers was suddenly gone and Claude bucked backwards, chasing their warmth with a bit of a whimper. He always got like this when he was overstimulated--barely able to find words with his silver tongue, a slave to his instincts. Hadn’t he earned the right to let go a little bit?

Sylvain chuckled against his lips. “Patience… I think you’ll like what comes next.”

Indeed he did. Quite a bit. Now Ashe was not the only one on his knees. As soon as Claude felt the sticky heat of Felix’s tongue delve into him, spreading his thighs, he fell forward against Sylvain, unable to brace himself upright anymore. He couldn’t even close his mouth, moaning openly as his chin rested on Sylvain’s shoulder, feeling Felix dive deeper into him and Ashe take more down his throat. He squirmed, completely helpless in their hands. Even the Master Tactician required a break like this every now and then.

“Oh my,” he vaguely heard Mercedes giggle overhead. “You’ve made quite a mess of him already!”

“Years of practice,” Sylvain laughed, even though he was not doing the hard work yet. He was letting Felix and Ashe get their fill. After all, Sylvain had a much higher stamina than both of them when it came to things of a sexual nature.

Annette bit her lip to cordon off her excitement as she looked at the drooling pile of limbs Claude had become. “What about his mouth?” she asked, bouncing on her toes. “I want to so bad!”

Sylvain nodded. “Yeah, I think he’d like that.” Despite his carefree attitude, he was keeping a close eye on Claude, making sure this was not something he couldn’t handle.

Claude hardly heard this conversation, so when Annette suddenly appeared, standing on his bed and grinning, he looked up in glazed surprise. She was still mostly dressed, but that hardly mattered, given that she had strapped that beautiful toy to her body, pressing it gently against Claude’s lips. He parted them automatically, and as she took a sharp hold of his hair and pressed over his tongue, he groaned around the intrusion, sucking with delight. Annette had taken care to warm it with her hands first so it wouldn’t be so jarring.

Annette gasped happily as she watched Claude’s tongue lap at the tip of the toy and then take half of it in one go, letting his cheeks hollow around it. She had never had much of an interest in taking men to bed--that is, until she learned she could make  _ them  _ the ones to submit, and it turned her on so, so much. Claude was much the same--he liked to submit to women, and he looked up at her as he sucked, stretching his lips and jaw around it to put on a show for her.  _ Damn,  _ he was good.

Felix pulled away, breathless as he felt Mercedes behind him. He nodded as she gestured silently at Claude, asking to take her turn. He pulled back, urgently palming his own cock over his pants as he watched Annette fuck his mouth and Ashe grip Claude’s thighs, pull him closer, deeper.

Sylvain saw his lover’s distress and asked Annette to wait a moment. With some careful maneuvering, he slipped out from underneath Claude, letting him rest his chest on Annette’s lap instead so he could slide his tongue up and down that strange, foreign object she loved so much.   
“You good?” Sylvain asked, sidling over to Felix. He had seemed so eager before, even jealous to have Claude a bit to himself. “You seem upset.”

Felix looked up at him, cheeks rosy, hating to tear his eyes away from the scene of the girls and Ashe about to give Claude a proper pegging. “What? I’m not upset,” he said, a bit too defensively. Which, of course, meant he was upset. But Sylvain just smiled. He knew pushing wouldn’t do any good, especially if Felix was mad  _ and  _ horny. Instead, he sank to his knees, slowly dragging his big hands over Felix’s body as he went, intending to appease him with his lips.

Claude had settled into a gentle rhythm of fucking Ashe’s mouth and sucking Annette. Goddess, how he loved to be touched and fucked in every way. The rhythm was only interrupted when he felt Mercedes’ gentle hands tug his hips backwards, into place. He shuddered-- _ yes oh please yes _ \--was all he could think as the tip of the lubricated toy slipped against his entrance, at first failing to find purchase. He whimpered around the toy in his mouth and fought to spread his legs for her. Mercedes cooed over his head.

“Oh, thank you, dear Claude,” she beamed before finally pushing past the resistance of his body and seating herself halfway into him.

It was the loudest cry he’d made so far, and it reverberated up around the high ceiling. All five pairs of eyes were on him again as his legs trembled, fighting to keep himself standing with the sudden sensuous stimulation of Annette and Mercedes’ magic. The toy buzzed inside him, a wholly unnatural thing, and Annette crooned in thrill as Claude’s eyes rolled straight up and his lips frothed around her.

“Oh dear… I hope it isn’t too much,” Mercedes fretted.

“It’s not,” Annette giggled, watching Claude more eagerly suck on her, trying to buck back against Mercedes  _ and  _ forward into Ashe’s mouth with some clumsy success.

It was so  _ alien,  _ to feel such a thing, a non-living piece of flesh vibrate so wildly inside him, like the thrumming of an angry hornet’s nest. He didn’t know how to cope with the sudden swelling of euphoria, and far more quickly than he meant to, he rutted against Ashe’s tongue and came hard, spilling white over his tongue and over his lips as Ashe coughed, surprised since he’d been without warning. Claude couldn’t help it and he couldn’t apologize, sucking so eagerly that Annette’s toy slipped all the way down his greedy throat at his insistence, lifting his ass higher for Mercedes, who snapped her hips forward with experienced force.

Claude hadn’t expected to feel so high so soon. He’d probably need breaks in between sessions if the Blue Lions would deign to give him one, but if they didn’t, that was fine too. There was something to be said for being fucked while so wonderfully overstimulated.

Annette and Mercedes were clearly having a grand time. Annette had started to move her hips in time with her wife’s thrusting, and now that Claude was perfectly spitroasted between them, Mercedes leaned over his back and kissed Annette, moaning happily against her as Ashe watched from the floor, panting and touching himself. By the time it seemed that Annette and Mercedes, reaching out to one another, seemed to want to focus more on themselves, Claude was already half-hard again, his cock red and stiff, trapped between the edge of the bed and his stomach.

“Goddess, that was so  _ hot,”  _ Annette groaned as she finally pulled the toy free of Claude’s mouth. She cradled his head, letting it lay against the bedcovers instead as she got to her feet.

Mercedes, too, seemed to have enjoyed railing Claude against the bed, smiling as she leaned over and stroked his curls, now dampened with sweat. “Was that fun for you, Duke Riegan?” she asked, beaming as he nodded, unable to speak anymore. Only when she pulled free of him did he shudder and groan, not liking the feeling of being empty. And that toy, that toy had been so damned  _ wonderful. _ But he needed a break, hard or not.

As the two women departed to finish together in their own rooms, Claude’s glazed eyes rolled hungrily to Sylvain and Felix, standing not too far off. Felix had handfuls of Sylvain’s beautiful hair in his grip, grunting as he fucked his mouth  _ hard  _ and Claude could not help but feel jealous, too boneless to get up and join them.

He didn’t have to feel that way for long though. Hearing the door shut, they snapped out of their own private reverie and Claude watched, licking his lips unconsciously, as Felix yanked Sylvain’s head back and came  _ hard  _ all over his face, painting his lover’s lips, cheeks, and tongue white with heat.

Sylvain was all too happy to lick his lips, and he turned back to Claude as he did so. “Uh-oh,” he rasped, his voice hoarse. “Claude’s all alone.”

“So it would appear.”

Claude managed to lift himself up on his elbows, looking up at them as they came over. Just as rough as before, if not more so, Felix seized him by his arms and dragged him fully onto the bed, resting back against the headboard and pressing Claude’s face between his legs. “Clean me up,” he commanded, and a shiver at his tone shook Claude as he hurried to obey, eager and pleased that Felix was not treating him like a delicate vase. He tongued away the remnants of his release, slow and methodical, lapping at his thighs and moaning as he savored the taste of him, salty, bitter.

He felt Sylvain shifting on the bed behind him, propping up Claude’s hips, and jerked forward hungrily, as if someone had lit a fire, mouthing wildly to bring Felix to arousal again. He loved the way Felix pulled his hair, so sharp and unforgiving, bringing tears to his eyes. And he redoubled his efforts when he felt Sylvain’s hands, so big and calloused, spread his cheeks to get a view of him.

“Look at this sweet little pucker,” Sylvain purred, absolutely filthy. Claude could not help but whimper. “I’m going to fill you up, Claude. Fill you up and watch it leak out over these precious thighs of yours.” He grinned as Claude’s body reacted, tightening up as if to suck him in, more ready for him now that Mercedes’ toy had fucked him thoroughly. But Sylvain was warmer,  _ bigger  _ than her toy, and he looked forward to making Duke Riegan wail.

Sylvain had lubricant this time, borrowed from Claude’s nightstand and generously applied to his cock. He was hard and straining from sucking Felix off and by the  _ Goddess,  _ Claude was just so beautiful. He’d always thought so, but especially like this, buried between Felix’s legs and sucking like he was starving…

Claude fought to stop trembling when he felt the flat head of Sylvain’s cock pressed against him, rubbing outside teasingly, slow, taunting. He whined around Felix, rocking his hips back and hoping to encourage Sylvain to fuck him at last. While he’d never felt anything quite like Mercedes’ arcane device, there was just no beating being fucked by a man, the heated flesh, the rough thrusting, the feeling of hot seed spilling over his insides, pooling in his belly…

Sylvain shoved forward, bottoming out all at once, happily seated within Claude as he leaned over him and dug his teeth into the man’s shoulder. Claude couldn’t cry out or he’d certainly choke on his mouthful, but Sylvain could feel him moan with his bronze back pressed up against Sylvain’s chest. “Aw, did somebody like that?” Sylvain chuckled, taking Claude’s ear and worrying it between his teeth. “Big Duke of Riegan, Leader of the Alliance, getting fucked by Kingdom nobles? Is that your thing, huh?”

Claude rolled up his eyes to Sylvain, obviously unable to answer, but  _ so  _ obviously in agreement with that statement.

Sylvain laughed, pecking a kiss to Claude’s hair before he gave a shallow, experimental thrust of his hips. Claude choked again and Felix moaned as he swallowed around his cock. “I think he wants it rough, Fe,” Sylavin blinked innocently. “Should we give it to him?”

Felix’s eyes spoke for him. The answer with him was always  _ yes. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your Majesty, if you wish to take up Claude’s invitation, why do you hesitate?”

Dimitri paced his guest room for so long that the wine had long worn off. “I… It isn’t  _ proper,  _ Dedue,” he complained, but it was obvious that it wasn’t the real reason. Dedue wasn’t sure Dimitri even knew the reason. “I will be the King of Faerghus, and Claude is the Leader of the Alliance! To offer up one’s… one’s  _ body  _ as repayment for coming to his aid in battle…”

“It is unorthodox, I will admit,” Dedue sighed. “But if your issue is with him, why not wait for morning to talk about it with him?”

_ “Because!”  _ Dimitri spluttered, indignant. “You saw Sylvain and Felix! And… and even  _ Mercedes,  _ for Goddess’s sake! They are likely in his room right now, doing… doing  _ things  _ with him!”

“So you feel it is the behavior of your nobility which is improper.”

“Of course I do!” Dimitri burned, flustered. He couldn’t believe they were all so willing! Well, Sylvain perhaps, but… Mercedes and Annette were married!  _ Married!  _ “But lectures at this time would be inappropriate.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Dedue didn’t really know what Dimitri wanted for him, and after a long battle, he was so, so tired. “Shall I go fetch them in your stead?”

Dimitri looked at him, helplessly lost. “No… no, I should go myself.” He really should. He really  _ shouldn’t.  _ Because he knew he wanted Claude just as badly as the rest of them. The problem was that he always had. Always had before today. And with that, he realized the truth. That he was  _ jealous. _

He sighed, sinking to his bed for a moment. “Dedue… do you think them depraved for accepting his arrangement? Am I just being… paranoid?”

Dedue knew Dimitri’s heart better than he did himself. He had to tread carefully here. “Of course not. Tensions run high after such a battle and… we are in a war. Without knowing whether we ourselves or our friends will see tomorrow, I think it is normal--even if unorthodox--to explore one's relationships with others.”

Dimitri’s heart sunk in his chest. “When you put it like that, it makes my worry seem so immature,” he mumbled. “Very well. They may explore their relationships. But… I really should chaperone them.”

“Of course,” Dedue smiled, biting back his own laughter, knowing exactly what would happen if Dimitri went to Claude’s room. He supposed he should go too.

Of course, Dimitri knocked--he was polite. But he really didn’t expect  _ Ashe  _ to be the one who answered. And it was clear Ashe didn’t expect the visitor to be his  _ King  _ either. He turned red as a strawberry and bit his lip furiously, looking away. “Y-Your Majesty… Dedue… Um… c-come in…”   
It wasn’t his room, but seeing as Claude was quite  _ indisposed,  _ he supposed it would be all right. Dimitri had no choice now. He tried not to stare as he came in, but it was quite impossible not to ogle the sight of Claude’s body sandwiched, flushed so hot between Felix and Sylvain, fucking him so diligently. They formed a connection, a shape that was irresistible to any hot-blooded man, and Dimitri was already at a severe disadvantage here. The slick sounds of skin, slapping wet and hot against one another, seeing Claude’s body split so wide on Sylvain’s cock, his lips stretched painfully as Felix buried Claude’s nose in his groin, forcing him to choke and struggle, coating his lips red with spit…

It was too much. All the words Dimitri wanted to say swept as easily from his brain as if a wind had blown a stack of papers out an open window.

Dedue was too calm a man to react the way that Dimitri did, but even he flushed at the sight that greeted him. He couldn’t admit how exciting it was to think about when Dimitri was so frustrated about it in his room, but now, when he could see his King was at a loss for words…

“Oh, hey Your Majesty,” Sylvain said coolly, grinning as he turned his head towards him but by no means stopped what he was doing. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Dimitri’s eye flicked up to Sylvain, then back down to Claude, who had let out a muffled groan when Sylvain had said ‘Your Majesty.’ Did… Did Claude actually  _ enjoy  _ such a thing? Dimitri’s whole body had become hot beneath his clothing, and he felt the flush creep from his cheeks, down his chest and abdomen, straight to his cock.

Sylvain could see Dimitri still hesitating. It was kind of amusing to him. So he grabbed Claude’s hair and yanked him off Felix’s cock, turning him slightly so Dimitri could watch Claude’s face as Sylvain fucked him. “Your Majesty,” Sylvain breathed, labored as he sat Claude in his lap, pulling nearly all the way out only to thrust back in  _ hard.  _ “His whole body tightened around me when he heard you were here.”

Dimitri swallowed--it was ten times worse (better?) now that he could see Claude’s eyes, their vivid green hidden under the haze of desire. Indeed, when he was turned towards the King of Faerghus, his eyes widened and he moaned so sweetly, his hand diving between his legs to stroke himself shamelessly.

After a moment, Dedue leaned forward into Dimitri’s ear. “Your Majesty… I think it might be wise to remove your clothing.” He gestured as politely as possible to Dimitri’s breeches, which were quite tight now. They’d get wet if Dimitri left them on for much longer, and this was war--it wasn’t like he had brought many other pairs of pants with him.

Dimitri choked at the thought, but he knew he was right. And honestly, he was beginning to feel his own judgment cloud as Claude stared at him. The choice was made for him as Claude crooked a finger ‘come hither’ at him and Dedue reached for the fastenings of his King’s belt. “D-Dedue!” Dimitri croaked in shock. Never in his life had his vassal and friend dared such a thing.

“Your Majesty,” Dedue sighed, but he did not stop.  _ “Dimitri.  _ It is obvious that you desire this. And we spoke about it earlier. Surely you can agree that, given your state, it would be less appropriate  _ not  _ to give in when Claude is so willing.”

Dimitri swallowed thickly as Dedue made short work of his trousers. He didn’t pull them down, but he had already done the hard part, should Dimitri decide to give in. “I-I…”

Claude reached back and put one firm hand on Sylvain’s shoulder, stopping his thrusting for just a moment. “H-hold a moment,” he gasped, trying to make his mouth work properly so he could speak. Sylvain obeyed. “Your Majesty, this is something I offered and, frankly, something I wanted,” he breathed. He spoke rather imperiously, Dimitri thought, for someone naked with Sylvain’s cock up his ass. “No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to, okay? Though I have to admit…” A slow smirk curled his pretty, swollen lips. “I’m happy you’re here.”

That did it. Dimitri felt old urges crawl into his gut, felt the heat of his old feral behavior consume him. For a moment, he started, worried, but then he realized that he hadn’t lost control. He wasn’t going to hurt Claude. No. He was going to  _ fuck  _ him.

Without another word, he stepped out of his breeches and practically tore the shirt from his body. Sylvain started up again immediately as Claude gasped, eyes widening at the sight of Dimitri’s erection, far bigger than he’d ever seen, hidden beneath his armor all this time. Not one to be left out, and admittedly jealous, Felix returned to Sylvain’s side and attached his lips and teeth to Claude’s shoulder, rutting his spit-slick cock against the Duke’s thigh.

Dimitri started towards the bed, his one eye fixated on Claude, forgetting all of his hesitations. Felix eyed him suspiciously, recognizing those sharp, jerking, feral movements and wondering if Dimitri was about to lose it again. But he did not. He ignored Sylvain and Felix entirely and just reached up, brushing the back of his scarred hand over Claude’s cheek. In turn, Claude moved towards his hand, first kissing his knuckles (a very chivalrous motion) and then wrapping his lips over Dimitri’s long fingers and sucking them greedily (a very un-chivalrous motion).

Fascinated, Dimitri let him, watching as Claude was jerked up and down by Sylvain, yet tried to keep his head in place to lather Dimitri’s fingers nice and wet, dipping his tongue between his digits and whining loudly around them, a little smug every time the King jolted at the sound of his voice.

He was equally satisfied and surprised when Dimitri finally pulled his hand away and crushed their lips together instead, tasting Felix on Claude’s tongue and not minding in the slightest. Claude gave him a whimper in reward and kissed back with equal ferocity. Claude was honestly happy to have every single Blue Lion fuck him, but Dimitri was the treat he was looking forward to. Honestly, he was relieved that his offer hadn’t irreparably damaged their friendship.

Dedue smiled at Ashe only once before the archer was upon him, wrapping his arms over Dedue’s broad shoulders and kissing him--everyone except Dedue had known that Ashe had an enormous crush on him. But all the real action was between the three men surrounding Claude on the bed.

Duke Riegan was a busy man, triply so during wartime. He never got to indulge like this, so there was no way in hell he would have let this opportunity pass. As soon as he saw the Blaiddyd banner being marched down the white streets of Derdriu, he had prayed to the gods of fate for this to happen and it was happening. Claude would have melted by now if every damned touch didn’t keep him so fucking  _ wired _ . He knew he’d be damned sore and exhausted when it was over, but it wasn’t over yet. It had just begun.

He sucked eagerly on Dimitri’s tongue as soon as it pressed between his teeth, his pleasurable humming interrupted by a sudden gasp as Dimitri bit deeply into his lip. The iron of blood mingled with the taste of the King, and Claude’s eyes rolled back in adoration of his savagery. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would have fucked the King of Faerghus even if he was a complete beast once again. Though he was sad to see what he’d become at Gronder Field, a part of him would not deny that seeing Dimitri like this, without control, with the viciousness of a predator, was like a wild fantasy come to life.

Not that he really wanted to end up mangled, so this was better.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing every touch, every hand, every mouth, every sensation to blend together as he was utterly destroyed and pampered, all at the same time. Like this, it was easy to imagine that he was being ravaged by so many faceless men and he indulged himself in that dream, silently thanking them all that they would allow him this, that they were happy to touch and fuck him--

His eyes flew open and his body jerked in sudden euphoric pain as he felt something strange between his legs. Sylvain’s cock was big enough, but Claude looked up in alarm as Dimitri pried him open even further with his wet fingers. Sylvain groaned in Claude’s ear as the King stared down at them both, pressing two digits in alongside Sylvain, up to the first knuckle. “You were so insistent over dinner,” Dimitri spoke, and his voice was different, husky, deep…  _ growling.  _ “I figured it would be okay if I took my pleasure with you as well.”

Oh gods. Oh  _ fuck. _

“Y-yes…” Claude whimpered, his eyes so wide that they almost seemed to bulge. He wanted this so badly. He wanted them to rail him so hard, rubbing together inside him until he  _ tore. _ He hadn’t been expecting it, especially not from the man he remembered being so utterly shy at school, but now he was sure he’d perish if the night ended any other way. He clutched at Dimitri’s shoulders, and Sylvain hissed with delight as Claude squeezed around him all the more. “Gods,  _ please…” _

Dimitri silenced him with another kiss, applying more pressure between Claude’s legs, scissoring into him even while Sylvain fucked him. Claude hadn’t been stretched like this in a good while, Dimitri could tell with what resistance his muscles gave, and for a moment, he worried that it would be too much for him. As if sensing his hesitation, Claude suddenly wailed, muffled by Dimitri’s tongue, and ground down against Sylvain and Dimitri’s hand even harder, as if hungry for them both.

“M-more…” Claude choked out when Dimitri pulled away from his lips. “Gods  _ please,  _ more…”

“You’re going to want to reposition,” Sylvain said to Dimitri, tapping his shoulder gently. Dimitri just nodded. There was no way they could comfortably do this on the edge of the bed.

Dimitri lay back against the pillows and Sylvain only slipped free of Claude’s body long enough to carry him over, pressing him chest to chest with his King. Claude, of course, took this opportunity to kiss Dimitri’s chest, nuzzle into his hair, even brush a gentle hand over Dimitri’s eyepatch, giving him a sympathetic noise and a little kiss for all his past pain. For his part, Dimitri reached up to him, caressed his shoulders, his sides, resting at his hips, the ferocity temporarily forgotten in favor of acknowledgment.

Dimitri knew it was impossible to hide his feelings for Claude now, and Claude aimed to return the affection.

He gasped as Sylvain seized his hips, right on top of Dimitri’s hands, and thrust back in all at once. It was obvious by now that Claude wasn’t looking for a gentle fuck. Claude squeezed around him, dropping his head in between his shoulders with a shudder, fists curled to either side of Dimitri, his thighs trembling as he straddled them both.

Felix returned, pressing oil into Dimitri’s hands. He’d need plenty of it if he didn’t want to break the Duke in half. Dimitri was big by himself. Adding Sylvain to the mix could be dangerous if unprepared.

Dimitri kissed Claude until Felix, demanding, forced Claude’s mouth back onto his, kneeling beside Dimitri. The King watched, fascinated, as Claude and Felix’s tongues clashed, as if it was a battle of dominance, until Claude gave in, moaning as Felix sucked the blood from his lip. Then he was leaning back, burying his cock down Claude’s throat again. From this angle, Dimitri could see the bulge in Claude’s neck and breathed heavily, reaching up to caress him without thinking. Even Felix moaned at that, the King stroking him through Claude’s throat was a lot to think about.

Fumbling, still a little nervous but whole-heartedly dedicated to this now, Dimitri poured the scented oil over his hand, ensuring his fingers were nice and lubricated. The oil was warm, and so when he gently pressed against Sylvain’s cock to sink his fingers back into Claude’s body, the shudder he felt was a pleasant one. “How many?” Dimitri asked Sylvain over Claude’s shoulder.

“At least three,” Sylvain breathed against the Duke’s back, kissing along his spine as he fucked him. “Although since it’s you, Your Majesty, four is better.”

Dimitri flushed a little bit at that. He knew he was rather large; Sylvain had often teased him for it. But it was best to know the truth. He was already two fingers in, so he watched Claude’s face as he sunk in another. It was hard to see his expression while he was so hungrily sucking Felix off, but Dimitri could hear him whine, and the way Claude spread his supple thighs was encouragement enough.

While he stretched him, Dimitri took Claude’s body in, dragging his eye over him. He’d never been so close, never even seen him naked--not even shirtless, now that he thought about it. And it was gorgeous. He was strong, of course; one couldn’t get far in this war without that trait. But he was also lithe, the body of an archer, his arms corded with hidden muscle as he braced himself on the bed. His skin under the light of candles glowed like bronze, so dark and delicious. When he was a student, he had looked so young, but now that he was a man, Dimitri found him absolutely impossible to resist. That perfectly coiffed beard, the curls of dark chest hair… Dimitri explored him with his free hand, with his lips, unable to resist sucking a winedark mark onto his chest, just below his nipple. He felt Claude squirmed and held him tighter, finally daring to fit that fourth finger inside, pressing against Sylvain’s cock.

Claude could see stars at this point and he wasn’t even aware how desperately he pushed his hips back, bucking against their combined efforts. He winced as Felix yanked his hair, reminding him of his presence too. Claude parted his lips to inhale sharply, but he made up for his lack of attentiveness by wrapping Felix up in his tongue once more, those positively sinful lips dragging over his cock, nose buried in the coarse dark hair at the base.

All at once, Dimitri’s fingers disappeared, and even with Sylvain still fucking him, the pressure was immensely depleted and he felt empty. But his heart leapt--he knew what was coming next.

He could hardly pay much attention when Dimitri spoke, and he wasn’t even sure who he was talking to, but all of the sudden, he felt other hands on him. His eyes flew open and his head jerked back in surprise. Dedue and Ashe had been summoned over by their King to help pleasure him. The strangled noise that he made in the back of his throat was clearly the result of extreme sensitivity. He squirmed against them all. He’d had a lot in his time, but  _ five  _ men all working together to bring him to completion was a first.

Ashe was kissing his back now, Dedue was massaging his chest. Claude twisted as much as he could in Dimitri’s grip, barely holding onto his sanity.

When he felt Sylvain stop thrusting, he almost begged with a mouthful of Felix to keep going. But Sylvain had only stopped so Dimitri could work his way in beside him.

Claude choked again, his eyes rolling wildly as he felt himself pried open to the absolute limit. His arms shook, his thighs trembled, barely able to hold himself on his hands and knees as Dimitri’s thick cock pressed slowly in. It was an agonizing process that Claude could not help but focus completely on. He faintly heard Sylvain telling Felix to let him breathe, and suddenly his mouth was free. Claude couldn’t control himself at all. His head fell against Dimitri’s shoulder and he felt drool pass over the corners of his lips, frothing as his body was broken in like new leather.

He was honestly afraid that Dimitri would stop. He didn’t want him to. But to his endless gratitude, Dimitri didn’t. He stroked Claude’s back with Ashe and Dedue and whispered to him. Surely everyone could hear, being pressed in so close on all sides, but the King spoke to him as if they were alone.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Dimitri confessed, his breath a warm caress against his cheek. “Claude…  _ Claude…” _

Claude couldn’t hold back his noise. He was being devoured, and Dimitri was saying such things… he whimpered back, wishing he could formulate a more coherent response, but instead, he just nodded shakily, like he was agreeing.  _ Fuck, I’ve wanted you too… _

With a sudden swift motion, Dimitri snapped his hips upwards, fully seating himself in Claude, nestled too-tight, too-hot against Sylvain. Claude’s voice cut off abruptly with the sensation, but Sylvain groaned, leaning forward to press hot lips to the small of Claude’s back, impressively flexible all things considered.

Claude couldn’t think. His mind was a buzz of pain. All the oil and time in the world could not have prepared him to take Dimitri and Sylvain at once. He wished he could thank them for not moving yet--it hurt so badly it was as if someone had stuck a long blade into his body--but he wanted it so, so much. He knew that soon he’d adjust and then he’d feel nothing but the certainty of sublime pleasure coursing through his veins. His blood pumped so loudly in his ears that it translated any spoken words into animalistic grunts and groans, a fitting orchestra to accompany this act. Already his body was swallowing the both of them, sucking them deeper in, a certainly greedy body, squeezing and clenching around them. He might have bled, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care one bit.

Only when Dimitri shifted a little was he returned with a crash to reality, crying out in helpless weakness, not something Claude was ever one to show. But that just made his vulnerability all the more beautiful to the Blue Lions.

“You good?” Sylvain whispered, stroking back Claude’s curls from his face. He jerked his chin a bit, up and down in a nod. Sylvain himself was not all right--this was too damned wonderful, knowing he was fucking the Alliance Leader right alongside his King. He might be dreaming, he wasn’t sure.

Claude hissed, completely overwhelmed and overstimulated as Ashe reached between his and Dimitri’s bodies, wrapping a slender hand around Claude’s already leaking shaft, pooling clear warmth onto the King’s stomach. But Ashe didn’t stop--this was well and truly torture,  _ wonderful  _ torture, and he treated them all to a noise they’d certainly never heard him make. He shook and  _ squealed  _ a bit, completely weak from their bodies, their touches.  _ “P-please…” _

Dimitri cradled Claude’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “Dedue,” he breathed. “You were the one who talked me into this, do not just stand there and not take your own pleasure.”

Dedue flushed a dark maroon on dark cheeks, but he bowed his head obediently. He was already quite aroused himself, not only because of Ashe but because of this overwhelmingly  _ filthy  _ playacting. As he undressed himself, Sylvain winked at him. “Yeah, come on, Dedue! Claude offered himself to  _ all  _ of us, after all.”

Claude could only moan in response to them talking about him, Dimitri still cradling his head.

“Fe, you don’t mind sharing his mouth, do you?” Sylvain winked. He was happy to coordinate this little game, and he was very good at it. He knew how wonderful it was to be overstimulated like this, having been the recipient on many such occasions, and he could tell Claude was eagerly enjoying it. They couldn’t move while he adjusted to them, so might as well give him something else to focus on.

Felix shrugged and moved to the other side of the bed with Dedue, glad to see Claude’s eyes following him hungrily as they ganged up on him.

Dedue was much bigger and thicker than Felix, and Claude had to fight to relax his throat, so he started just licking first, wetting him down, alternating between him and Felix, showering them both with as much attention as he could manage in his current state. Whenever he removed his mouth from one of them, he used his hand to make up for it; thankfully, Dimitri was helping to hold him up, so he could afford to only brace himself with one hand for now.

It was after a minute of being delectably squeezed that Dimitri shifted again, so hard and straining, nestled so tightly with Sylvain that he thought he might burst from it. That slight movement made Claude come, absolutely whining around Dedue’s girth as he spilled over Ashe’s fist, still milking him with wide eyes, spreading his sticky seed on Dimitri’s belly.

Sylvain teased. “Wow, someone was just ready to burst, wasn’t he?” he chuckled, leaning to the side to see just how much Claude had spent. “I think he likes this, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri nodded, watching Claude with honest awe as he continued to leak around Ashe’s grip. He hadn’t thought there was enough space between their bodies, but with minimal twisting, Ashe actually bent his head between them to lick up the mess, both on Dimitri and Claude, who twitched with the pain, oversensitive.

Only when Claude nodded to Dimitri did he start to move, trying to coordinate with Sylvain. That first thrust, shallow and clumsy, had Dimitri throw his head back too, gasping at the impossible friction. Sylvain winced, knowing the crush of Claude around them was wet enough that soon, they would feel incredible, all three of them. He caught the King’s eye so they could wordlessly try again, slipping out just a little bit before shoving, full-force, back in.

Claude was a wreck now. There was a tongue around him, hands on his chest and back, two cocks for his mouth and two buried within him, gathering speed and strength. He could hardly see, moving only by instinct, nuzzling eagerly at Felix and Dedue’s thighs to bring them closer, sucking greedily at  _ both  _ of them at once, only able to fit the tips in like this, but drooling with enthusiasm as he heard them groan. Dedue and Felix rarely got along, but apparently, they could work together long enough that their erections fitting together in Claude’s mouth did not deter them or make them pull away. Claude lathered them with his ravenous tongue and even started bucking slowly back against Dimitri and Sylvain.

Ashe worked slowly, diligently to make him hard again, and with two men milking that sweet spot within him, it was impossible for Claude not to almost immediately stiffen in Ashe’s mouth. This was too much, too much, he was going to scream, he was going to  _ break. _

But he couldn’t communicate that to the men surrounding him, devouring him whole, and he didn’t honestly want to. His mind was an utter blank, emptied of all but the desperate chasing of his own bliss, which came to him in violent waves as Sylvain and Dimitri began to thrust harder, now moving in perfect unison to ruin him. He came again, gushing over poor sweet Ashe’s tongue, but Ashe sucked it down with thirst and Claude tried to shout in absolute  _ feeling,  _ but Dedue and Felix were now thrusting deeper, taking their turns silencing him with the slide of their perfect cocks down his throat, so all he could manage was a hoarse, half-strangled cry.

His voice was like a frenzy to them, and they all moved faster, worked harder. Dimitri’s thrusts were positively brutal now, and Sylvain was gasping to catch up, fucking Claude twice as hard.

A single moment of clarity came to Claude, a thought managing to worm its way into the white hot pleasure of his mind. This only felt so damned good because they weren’t strangers. They were his honest-to-goddess heroes. Friends, yes, even lovers hopefully after today, but they had come to his rescue when he needed them the most, and he knew that even if he didn’t offer them his body, they’d do it for him again.

Tears born of the stimuli poured over his freshly fucked cheeks, down his chin and onto Dimitri’s chest, but that only drove them wilder. Claude was already covered in his own releases, and he wanted to be covered in theirs too, bathed in their affection for him.

Sylvain’s stamina was the most impressive of them all, but even he’d had enough. With a sharp gasp, he came, further lubricating he and Dimitri and riding out the incredibly powerful orgasm by picking up speed, seizing Claude’s hips and slamming into him over and over again until that tight little body had milked him of everything he had. Dimitri, feeling Sylvain’s cock twitch against his own, snarled like a beast and bruised Claude’s waist, he held him so tightly. 

Claude just felt unendingly filled when Dimitri fucked him, Sylvain still wedged tightly inside him. He gasped, spluttering and choking as Felix came rather suddenly, forcing his head down to swallow as much of it as he could. If Claude weren’t so focused on other parts of his body, like the way Dimitri struck his ass with a sharp hand, he’d have been able to take it all. All the same, Felix and Dedue both thought it was incredibly hot when Felix’s release spilled over Claude’s lips and over his chin. For his part, Dimitri actually growled as he came, holding Claude’s ass down over him tightly as though he couldn’t bear to let a single drop of his release be spilled uselessly--as if he was trying to  _ breed  _ him.

_ Hot,  _ was all Claude could think as he winced, face suddenly splattered with Dedue’s release, his cheeks and nose painted white with heat. Goddess, he loved it. His tongue slipped out almost automatically, eager to taste it.

“He looks like an animal,” Felix scoffed. Claude didn’t mind at all. After all, if Felix didn’t like that, he wouldn’t have fucked him. Claude even winked lazily.

Dimitri had to help hold him up as Claude collapsed against him, every single limb shaking almost uncontrollably, exhausted, his mind easing into the fatigue of just having been ravished and ravished  _ well.  _

Sylvain warned Dimitri to pull out slowly, that Claude would hurt otherwise, and true to his word, the dragging he felt against his soaked insides was both painful and stimulating in the best way. Dimitri smoothed his hair through it as he, too, pulled out slowly as possible.

Now, Claude was just a tangle of sticky limbs, wet and used and  _ happy. _

Sylvain, ever courteous, left to fetch the warm water and cloths that Claude had been thoughtful enough to set out ahead of time. “You gave us quite the show, Duke Riegan,” Sylvain chuckled as he returned, leaning over to gently,  _ gently  _ wipe the come off his face. “I certainly wouldn’t mind another go if you ever get the urge to invite us over again.”

Felix nodded. As possessive as the man was, sharing Claude felt great, and he’d be happy to do it again.

“Glad to be of--” Claude gasped as Sylvain slid the wet cloth between his thighs. “--s-service…” he breathed, still trembling pretty violently.

Dimitri reached up, clearly worried, and stroked his sweaty curls away from his face, where they stuck in his beard. “Are you all right, Claude?” he asked hopefully.

“Never better, Your Majesty,” Claude managed to get out as he gritted his teeth, wincing as Ashe tried to help Sylvain clean him off.  _ “Ahh…  _ careful please,” he begged as Ashe brushed over his red and flagging erection.

“Uh-oh,” Sylvain chuckled. “Looks like  _ someone  _ didn’t finish up. How can we help?”

Dimitri looked alarmed. “Oh, Claude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice…”

Claude waved him away lazily. “Guys, come on… this was supposed to be a  _ gift.  _ Not much of a gift if I make you do any of the work.”

“And if we want to?” Dimitri countered, his blue eye so wide and sincere. That gave Claude some pause.

“I mean, I won’t  _ stop  _ you… but please just… give me a minute.” He was one giant frayed nerve. He couldn’t even imagine he was still so hard. He tried to adjust his body, but he was too fucking weak right now. How embarrassing. Still, he was pretty happily wrecked, his mind floating in a bath of calming ecstasy as he let Dimitri hold him and smooth his hair.

Slowly, they peeled away from him. Ashe went back to Dedue immediately and Sylvain moved to check up on Felix, leaving Dimitri holding Claude.

“Seriously,” Claude whispered to him, his voice so hoarse and ruined. “Thank you for coming. No innuendo intended.”

Dimitri turned his head, burying his nose and lips in Claude’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Somehow, even having been fucked so hard and by so many, he still managed to smell like foreign spices. “Of course,” he whispered, almost grim, that serious Dimitri Claude had always known and adored. “Of course I would. You were in danger, I couldn’t just…”

He sighed. “Claude… do you mind if  _ I  _ take care of you?” He blushed immediately. Dimitri was not all that practiced with sex, and he was not possessive like Felix, but he wanted to be the one who laid with Claude at night in bed, tucked him in and held him. Pampered him while he was too sore to move the next day.

Claude blinked down at him. “Um… sure. I mean... I did sort of promise myself to everyone, so as long as they’re cool with it.” He hadn’t expected Dimitri to show so much emotion here, but he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised.

It was lucky for Dimitri that Dedue heard this. He made a convenient excuse, gathered his clothes, departed with Ashe. And Sylvain could see what Dimitri was hoping for, observant when it came to these types of situations. He nodded, winking at Claude, and then steered Felix out.

They were alone.

Dimitri couldn’t wait a second longer. “I-I’ve always… I think I-I’ve always…  _ loved  _ you, Claude,” he admitted in a rush, blushing so deeply despite what they had just done. “Y-you are not obligated to return my feelings, of course, but I just had to tell--”

Claude silenced him with a kiss. Honestly, with how spent he was, it was all he could muster. “You are so fucking cute,” he chuckled, laying his fuzzy cheek against Dimitri’s shoulder. “You think you weren’t completely obvious? Don’t worry,” he appeased him, breathing hotly against his cheek. “I think I might return your feelings anyway.”

As Dimitri’s jaw dropped, Claude shook his head, shushing him. “No, no more talk of that tonight. I’m too tired,” he groaned, rolling off of Dimitri and onto the soft bed. Thankfully, the sheets weren’t too soiled.

Dimitri swallowed, clearly  _ wanting  _ to talk about it more. He’d just confessed to having feelings for him, and Claude hinted at possibly feeling the same… how could he  _ not  _ want to talk about it? But he bit his lip, wanting to respect his wishes. He rolled to his side so he could observe him, so spent and still so hard. Cautiously, Dimitri laid a hand on his thigh, close to his cock, so that Claude could push him away if he wanted.

Claude winced and groaned. “T-tease…” he choked out, giving him a lazy wink. It was always  _ Claude  _ who was the tease, Dimitri thought with a bit of a smile.

Still, he was as gentle as possible as he wrapped careful fingers around Claude and stroked him so, so slow. He knew that Claude was already so painfully sore from being fucked like that, so he didn’t want him to have to do any of the work. And when Claude, twitching and gasping, finally came over his hand, he licked it away while Claude watched, spellbound by Dimitri’s rough tongue.

“Well,” Claude finally breathed as they lay together, stroking Dimitri’s yellow hair. “I was going to go back to Almyra. But now I think I should stay.”


End file.
